1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having an adjustment effect of different rotation angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a handle 70, and a driving head 72 pivotally mounted on an end of the handle 70 by a pivot pin 74. Thus, the driving head 72 is pivoted relative to the handle 70 to change the included angle between the driving head 72 and the handle 70, thereby facilitating the user operating the driving head 72 to rotate a workpiece, such as a nut. However, the user cannot identify the included angle between the driving head 72 and the handle 70 exactly, thereby causing inconvenience in operation.